Genes
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Es algo que ellos simplemente llevan en los genes. Pero el problema radica en que Shizuko empezó a despertarlos pronto. Demasiado pronto, si ha de ser sincero. Viñeta. ItaSaso. Mpreg. Oun Charaster. Crack!


**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto. Shizuko es mío. ¿Qué más tendría que decir?

**Advertencias:** Oun Characters. ItaSaso, un producto del Mpreg y eh…Viñeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Genes<strong>

— ¿Podemos llevar aquel cereal, Oyaji? —El azabache señaló unas cajas más arriba, indicando con el dedo índice el empaque rectangular color rojo con lo que parecía ser un pájaro ninja pintado en este—. El de aros de colores.

Sasori miró en dirección al estante, empinándose un poco intentando tomar la caja pero sin lograrlo. Suspiró antes de ver que el menor solo debía estirarse un poco para alcanzar el cereal; si bien su hijo había empezado a crecer hacía relativamente poco, parecía que lo hacía bastante rápido. Bien, el dichoso cereal. Claro, no le veía ningún problema…es más, por cómo se veía pintada, esa cosa debía estar llena de azúcar así que Shizuko no sería el único comiendo de ello en desayuno en la casa. Le ahorraba tiempo en la cocina; aunque…

—Parece mucho dulce para comer en la mañana, ¿no crees?

El pelirrojo miró en dirección al menor, viéndolo hacer un gesto enseguida, alzando un poco la comisura del labio inferior mientras le miraba elevando los ojos. _Oh no, claro que no. _Lo vio introducirse ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con tranquilidad. No _de nuevo._

—En verdad no lo creo…

Sasori alzó una ceja con incredulidad ante la vaga respuesta; giró la caja en sus manos, mirando el contenido de azúcares en aquellos suculentos aros redondos. ¡Ajá! Lo sabía. Negó con la cabeza enseguida, dispuesto a regresarlo a su lugar.

— ¡Oh vamos, Oyaji! —escuchó protestar enseguida. Shizuko suspiró, apoyándose en el carrito lleno casi a la mitad—. _Por favor_ —murmuró, observándolo de nuevo antes de sonreír. _Agh_. ¿Por qué? El Akasuna cerró los ojos unos segundos, con impotencia. ¿Por qué debía tener la misma sonrisa de Itachi? Eso no ayudaba para nada al juntarse con el poder de convencimiento tan fácil que tenía el Uchiha Akasuna sobre sí—. Anda~…te ayudaré con el almuerzo y a ordenar las compras al regresar, ¿sí?

Como jalada por hilos invisibles su mano regresó y dejó caer el cereal junto a algunas frutas. Pudo ver de reojo a Shizuko sonreír de nuevo.

Pufff. No había poder humano que lo hiciera resistirse al azabache. Itachi se lo había dicho miles de veces y lo sabía. Era débil cuando se trataba de Shizuko; extremadamente débil, _totalmente complaciente con su hijo_. Sacudió un poco la cabeza; le era _imposible_ no consentirlo de ese modo. Imposible.

Colocó ambas manos sobre la barra del carrito y continuó empujándolo mientras recorría los pasillos del considerablemente grande mercado; hablando de diferentes cosas con Shizuko. Revisó la lista que tenía en la mano con casi todo ya seleccionado. Faltaban algunas cosas, como shampoo. Sí, se había acabado el shampoo y el suavizante para la ropa. Giró en la sección de aseo mientras recorría los diferentes productos y marcas. Comparando precios, pensando cual sería mejor. No negaría que era bastante increíble cómo la aldea no subsistía solo de misiones. Era autosuficiente y literalmente lo tenía todo…le llevaba años de ventaja a las demás aldeas existentes, no cabía la menor duda.

— ¿Ves en algún lugar el shampoo que usas, Shizuko? —cuestionó, sin poder localizarlo. Llegó al final del corredor, sin encontrar el frasco indicado—. Shizuko…—giró el rostro, esperando ver al menor intentando encontrar lo que le había pedido, descubriendo enseguida que era la única persona en aquella sección. Hizo un gesto, girando el carrito para regresar por donde había venido.

Solo le tomó un par de minutos verlo de espaldas. Ah, claro, se ofrecía a acompañarlo y luego simplemente se quedaba por allí. Empujó el móvil con rendijas de metal hacia él, entre la gente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y por qué habría de parar en la sección de… ¿belleza?

Frenó el carrito antes de acercarse por completo, teniendo una mejor vista con menos gente en medio.

— ¿Y…cuantos años dices que tienes? —La joven de cabello azulado hasta la cintura sonrió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Uchiha—. Shizuko, ¿verdad?

El menor asintió dos veces mientras miraba a su interlocutora y una amiga con simpleza.

—Catorce…—informó sin problema, aunque algo extrañado por la razón de haber iniciado tan repentina conversación con dos chicas que nunca había visto en la aldea. Aunque bueno, realmente, era tan grande….

— ¡Wow! —La chica castaña abrió grandes los ojos—. ¿Ah sí? Juraría que pareces mayor.

—Nunca me lo habían dicho —quizá porque estaba acostumbrado a ser más bajo que sus dos compañeras. ¿Aún lo era, no? No las veía desde el final de las clases. Tsk, odiaba que fueran más altas.

—Creíamos que eras de nuestra edad —la de cabello más largo dejó una mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha. Sasori entrecerró los ojos. _Mentira_. Si debían tener alrededor de dieciséis o diecisiete años, Shizuko no aparentaba esa edad para nada—. ¡Vaya~! ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy lindos?

—Pues…

— ¿Los ojos? Mejor todo el rostro, Ayame —la otra chica río coquetamente, contoneándose ligeramente, poniendo una mano en el mentón del más joven—. Dinos Shizuko, ¿te gustaría ir por algo de comer?

El azabache les miró con ligero asombro. No era raro que desconocidos le hablar en la calle, desde los once se había acostumbrado; de hecho, siempre eran _desconocidas_. Aunque en un principio solo era para acariciarle el cabello y pellizcarle las mejillas, o detenerlo para comentar con sus amigas que era "dulce" y otras cosas que nunca le importaron demasiado. Luego, solo lo detenían, lo miraban y seguían caminando. Algunas veces incluso descubría a algunas mujeres señalándolo desde lejos y riendo. Pero ciertamente, nunca le había pasado algo así.

_¿Dónde estaba esa misma suerte con su equipo*?_ Vamos, que injusto. Como fuera, había perdido de vista a Sasori y la única razón por la cual Itachi ya no era invitado los sábados a mercar —y él era enviado por indicación de este último para controlar cualquier _situación_— era porque siempre se encontraban con ese falso Kage. Algo le decía que desde las últimas dos ocasiones en que el tipo había dicho la palabra "Poligamia" el pelirrojo tenía ganas de agregar una nueva pieza a su colección de marionetas.

— ¿Entonces, irás?

—Verán…

— ¿Nos estas rechazando, Shizuko? —La que había sido nombrada como Ayame sonrió, poniéndose las manos en la cintura—. ¿O acaso te haces el difícil?

_¿Eh?_

— ¡Que galán!

Sinceramente, ¿Dónde_ estaba todo eso cuando estaba con su equipo_? Tal vez era algo que se activaba cuando no estaban en su presencia.

Sasori, a lo lejos, rodó los ojos. Dios, a este paso no regresarían nunca a casa. Primero dejaba a Itachi y ahora tendría que hacer lo mismo con Shizuko. ¡Qué molestos eran los gentes Uchiha, definitivamente!

**Fin**

—Tres años después—.

La mujer se inclinó sobre la caja registradora, alzando ambas cejas de forma coqueta. Se pasó la lengua por los labios rosa, humedeciéndolos ligeramente. Una sonrisilla se coló entre su rostro al tiempo que parpadeaba más de la cuenta y el Akasuna podía jurar que desde donde él estaba se podría ver hasta la marca del sostén que usaba. No quería ni imaginarse la vista que la tipa le estaba dando al azabache luego de desabotonarse los tres primeros botones de la blusa blanca al verle acercarse con una canasta.

—Entonces… ¿dices que aún no cenas? —entrecerró un poco los ojos acaramelados, mirando más de cerca el atractivo rostro varonil.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado.

—Eso depende, ¿en cuánto va la factura? —preguntó con descaro, girando un poco el rostro. La cajera se sintió quemar por dentro, ¡ah desgraciado! ¡Vaya _gesto_ era ese!—. Porque creo que empiezo a sentirme repleto….

La mujer rió tontamente, sin siquiera notarlo.

— ¡Sin vergüenza! —canturreó ella, antes de empujar con el dedo índice al shinobi. _Dios_. Pectorales, pudo sentirlos. Los juraba por _Dios_ que los había sentido. No se lavaría la mano en años.

Shizuko le miró fijamente, antes de hacer aquella sonrisa ligeramente fresca y bastarda. Relajada, pero aún así no menos burlona. La cajera dio un respingo; _qué simple_.

Seis minutos más tarde, Sasori le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, viéndolo tomar las bolsas con las compras de ese día. Su hijo le miró, riendo abiertamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Te he dicho que no has _eso_ —le reprendió enseguida el pelirrojo—. No sé de donde aprendiste esas mañas, pero si me llego a enterar que fue Itachi quien…

—No ha sido Otosama —respondió de inmediato, caminando a su lado. Aunque, bueno, tampoco negaría que había visto que su padre también solía ser _atacado_ por el sector femenino en las calles de Yüguregakure; al igual que al padre de Maeko—. Pero no sé de qué te quejas, ¡las compras han salido gratis!

Sasori entrecerró los ojos. Definitivamente…_esos malditos genes Uchiha_…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Una idea crack que llegó luego de leer una historia de Viko. ¡Ah, cabrón, como te aprovechas de que eres lindo! Espero que la malteada y el girasol no vean al fanservice del equipo en tales actos.

¡Y ni me quiero imaginar qué pasaría si estuvieras siendo novio de alguna en ese momento, bastardo!


End file.
